


Ghost of a Chance

by BeccaTobichu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaTobichu/pseuds/BeccaTobichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much I can say, because I don't want to give spoilers, but some chapters may be a bit triggering here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

   Morty smiled up at his mother as she danced on stage, feeling his sister shifting every now and then beside him as she tried to memorize the moves for when the day would come that she would be up there. Something seemed to catch the corner of his eye, and he teared his gaze away to find a new face-- a boy who looked about his age. Or, at least with how he looked; how he carried himself was something different. Back straight, chin up, and a calm expression on his face. The man with him he could recognize from a picture his father had, and he had been told it was a friend of his. He had never seen the boy before though. His son? They shared few similarties, besides the air around them. However, when the boy sat down and watched the dance the Kimono Girls were showing, something in his eyes seemed to shift, and Morty couldn't help but smile. This was definately his first show, Morty was sure of it. How else could he explain such an awestruck look? 

   After the show was over, Morty apporached the boy, who had fallen back on that look that almost made him look older then he probably actually was. A wide grin was given, and a soft, polite one was returned. 

   "You must be Matsuba, no?" There was a small tilt to his head, almost unnoticable. His voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid to speak up, but knowing it would be good to anyways. 

   "Well, look at that. You already know my name?" Morty's voice was such a contrast-- loud and boisterous, full of nothing but curiosity and a hope of making a new friend. "You can call me Morty, though." 

   "Morty....?" He sounded uncertain, an eyebrow raised before he lightly shook his head. "Ah, my name is Falkner, by the way. I live in Violet City, but Father said he had a friend here he wished to visit, so we stopped by." 

   "That would be my dad." Morty pointed to the two men conversing behind Falkner, who turned to see, giving a nod in conformation. "Well, hey, if our dads are friends, maybe we can be, too, hunh?" 

   "Friends?" 

   Morty didn't think he would get that kind of reaction. Falkner looked confused. His eyebrows were drawn together, almost as if he had never heard the word before. Morty wasn't sure what to say to that? It didn't seem as if the other was _against_ the sentiment, per say. But even still. 

   "Yeah, friends; you an' me." Morty just gave a playful smile, hoping it would help. After all, Falkner just seemed to _formal_. Maybe it wasn't confusion over whether they could be friends or not, but maybe it was just that he was more used to it being a kind of built-up-over-time kind of thing instead just being dropped on him. 

   "Friends...." Falkner looked off to the side, seeming to contemplate it. Finally, that small smile returned to his face as he turned his attention back to Morty. "I would like that." 

   Morty was about to respond when Falkner's father called out to him-- and Morty could've sworn the kid practically jumped out of his skin-- and they said their goodbyes, hoping to keep in touch. However, they wouldn't see each other until many years later, at a Kimono Girl show, just as the first one.


	2. Chapter 1

   Morty smiled up at his sister on stage, her Umbreon dancing along beside her happily. Two years had passed since his sister had become a Kimono Girl, and yet, each time she was up there, she beamed as if it were still her first. Morty meanwhile was standing against the back wall near the door. Being the Gym Leader of Ecruteak meant that he greeted people as they walked in, wishing them to enjoy the show. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the door open, and he turned to-- find Falkner standing there. 

   He was pretty sure it was Falkner anyways. He still had that same blue hair, that same way of carrying himself, and his eyes lit up when they fell upon the stage, not even noticing Morty standing there, or that he was still right in front of the door. Even still, something seemed _different_ about him. Sure, it had been a good fifteen years since they had seen each other, but that didn't seem to explain....whatever it was that Morty couldn't place his finger on. Well, he doubted he'd be able to get his attention with the show going anyways, so he waited until it was over and the Kimono Girls walked off stage before speaking up. 

   "Falkner?" Yeah, that got his attention. He still seemed to jump out of his skin, though this time it was more because he was caught off-guard. "Been awhile." 

   "So it has. It is a pleasure to see you again, Matsuba." His voice was still quiet, but this time, the smile on his lips didn't seem to reach his eyes. Or, the one that was visible anyways, his bangs sweeping over his right one and hiding it from sight. Morty began to notice a bit more. The way his shoulder seemed to slump just a bit-- even with his straight posture-- the bags under his eye and the way it was half-lidded, and not in that calm, collected way he remembered from when they were children, but from wariness and exhaustion, like he needed a nap. Morty didn't even register the fact that Falkner was still calling him Matsuba, though he guessed he kind of expected it. 

   "So, what brings you back here, anyways? I mean, besides to see me, of course." 

   There was no response to Morty's little quip as Falkner turned his head towards the stage and nodded at it. "The Kimono Girls. I had heard they were doing a show tonight, and wished to see it. It had been so long, and I still remember how mystifying that last show was." 

   "Yeah? Their shows are definately something else." It wasn't uncommon for him to hear of people coming from other regions just to see a show or two. 

   "Tell me, do you know the one with the Umbreon?" 

   "Oh? Does Falkner have a little thing for my sister?" 

   Something flashed in Falkner's eye, but he quickly regained his composure before Morty could really figure what it was-- maybe surprise? Falkner opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he noticed someone approaching them. Morty turned to find the very Kimono Girl they had been talking about walking up, her Umbreon sniffing at Falkner's legs before rubbing against them, giving him her approval. Morty couldn't help the wide smile on his face, (he wondered how happy she'd be when she found out she had a fan.) 

   "Falkner, meet Zuki. Zuki, Falkner. You remember that friend Dad has in Violet City? Falkner's his son." 

   "Was his son--" The correction got a mixture of confusion and surprise from the both of them, though Falkner just carried on talking as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "-- It is a pleasure to meet you, Zuki. You and your Umbreon are quite expressive on stage, and when her rings light up on an otherwise dark stage, it is enchanting." 

   Zuki's cheeks went a bit red at the compliments, and a hand raised to lightly scratch at her cheek. "Ah, i-it's nice to meet you as well, Falkner. Thank you for saying so. Umbreon and I are still a bit 'new,' but I'm glad to know that you appreciate us nevertheless." A quick glance was cast behin her, checking to see if any of the others were done changing out of their kimonos, turning her gaze over to Morty. 

   "We're going to go out for a bit of dinner, so please tell Mom and Dad that I'll be home a bit late tonight." 

   Morty nodded in reply, and Zuki scurried off to quickly change, Umbreon bounding off after her. Morty looked outside, finding it to be darker and later then he had thought, eyebrows drawing together as he faced Falkner again. 

   "Were you planning on heading back home tonight?" 

   "No. I was not planning on ever heading back." 

   Morty looked confused, remembering Falkner's earlier statement. He didn't know if it was because it was late, and he was tired, or if he was just having trouble putting two and two together. After all, if something had happened to the other Gym Leader, he would be one of the first to know. "What do you mean?" 

   "Father disowned me."


End file.
